Melee Mayhem & Madness
by Princess Esther of Hyrule
Summary: jesse, James, Cassidy, Butch, and a lot of other characters duke it out! Find out who the mysterious Sabre and Sabra are!


Melee Mayhem & Madness  
  
Disclaimer: Darn the person who invented these darn things! ^_^...Anyway, I own Hadassah Esther Bryars-Rocket, her kids, and I also own Saber, Sabra (Hebrew "to rest"; I picked this name, though, 'cause it sounds like the feminine form of Saber ^_^), Dagger, Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Giovanni Jr., Giovanna, Yocheved, & Aino (Ai). Ok? Good.  
Characters:  
All Super Smash Bros. Melee characters  
Prof. Oak (Announcer)  
Ash's Mom, Delia (Announcer)  
Jesse  
James  
Meowth  
?Domino? (maybe)  
Cassidy  
Butch  
Mondo  
All characters in disclaimer  
Giovanni (hee-hee ^_^ ya'll should of known I would put him in here ^_^)  
Crazy fan #1, #2, & #3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prof. Oak: Once again, it's that time of the year again! The time when competitors for the Super Smash Bros. Melee tournaments gather to duke it out!  
Delia: That's right, Prof. Oak! We've got people from every corner of the globe: from the beautiful continent of Hyrule to our very own Viridian City!  
Prof. Oak: Ah, it seems the first of them are arriving now!  
*Audience cheers VERY loudly*  
Delia: We'll introduce them at the Opening Ceremonies.  
Prof. Oak: Before those happen, however, the warriors will be able to relax a bit before the first tournament starts.  
*A couple of minutes later…*  
James: Wow, I still can't believe we actually got into this!  
Butch: I know! How many girls are participating in this year's tournament?  
Cassidy: I should of known that's why you wanted to come, besides to show off!! *Smacks him with mallet*  
Butch: @_@ Ow…..  
Cassidy: Idiot. *Walks off to find room*  
James: Let's see, Botch…  
Butch: Grr…My name's Butch!!  
James: *shrugs* whatever…let's see…*takes out pocket brochure* It says the female competitors are:   
Princess Zelda…  
Butch: !_! Oh, the Princess is going to be in it?!  
Meowth: Dat's what he just said.  
James: Samus Aran…  
Jesse: *eyes widen* She's a girl?  
James: That's what it says. Um…Princess Peach…  
Mondo: !_! She is?!  
Jesse: That's what the thing says! Hand me that thing, James! I read faster than you!  
James: (pouts)  
Jesse: Okay, I'm reading the list this time, and no interruptions from any of you!  
All but Jesse: Okay.  
Jesse: Good. Okay…Zelda/Sheik, Samus, Peach, myself, Cassidy, Nana from the Ice climbers, and…it says that if they can be here, a Sabra, Ruby, Emerald, & Sapphire are going to fight.  
James & Butch: DID YOU JUST SAY SABRA?!?!?!  
Mondo: AND DID YOU JUST SAY SAPPHIRE?!?!?!?!  
Jesse: Yeah, so?  
James, Butch & Mondo: YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!! (Bounce around happily like complete idiots.)  
Jesse: What's so exciting about a couple of girls with weird names?  
James: (drooling) Sabra's not only the best female in the tournament, but the best looking!  
Butch: (drooling also) Yeah, even with that cape of hers on, she's a total babe….(sighs)  
Jesse: Cape?  
Mondo: No one has seen her without her cloak on once. Unfortunately for Butch and Master James, Ms. Jesse, she's already married. BUT SAPPHIRE'S NOT MARRIED YET!!!!! (starts drooling…)  
James and Butch: (whining) DON'T REMIND US!  
Cassidy: (walks over to them) I got our room numb…hey, what's with dumb (James) & dumbest (Butch)?  
Jesse: Mondo reminded them that their love interest was already married.  
Cassidy: Oh, I love a juicy rumor! Who is it?!  
Jesse: Sabra.  
Cassidy: o_O Ohhhhh… I know who you're talking about. She'll probably be here with her husband and kids. They ALWAYS participate in a majority of the tournaments.   
*Just then, 6 characters in different-colored cloaks walk in...the tallest's cloak is red, the second tallest's black, then the medium sized cloaks are black, red, green, and violet...*  
Mondo: MEEEEP! That's them now! *points at cloaked ones*  
Sabra (the second tallest one in black): I think some of our adoring public just spotted us, Saber dear.  
Saber: Huh? *looks at Jesse, James and Meowth* Oh, my goddess, it's them...what are they doing here?  
Ruby (medium one in red): Maybe they're participating too, Daddy.  
Saber Jr. (also known as Dagger) (medium one in black): Hope not. They'll get creamed before they even get to the first round.  
Saber: Unless lady luck is on their side...and believe me, they're going to need all the luck they can get!  
Sabra: Let's just get our rooms before millions of fans come run...  
*no sooner then she says 'run', dozens of fans surround them, pleading for auto graphs...*  
Crazy fan #1: Please sign this *holds out pic*  
Crazy fan #2: No, sign mine!  
Crazy fan #3: No, mine!  
Saber: Okay, okay, stop bickering! *pulls out a photo of himself and signs it, then tosses into the crowd...*  
*All the fans go nuts as they jump for the photo and fight over it. it's not a pretty sight. Saber then takes out what looks like one of sheik's deku nuts and throws it to the ground. When the flash subsides, they (Saber and Co.) are nowhere to be found... it appears though, in all the confusion and bedlam, a familar man and woman appeared at the reception desk...*  
Mondo: *laughing* He hasn't changed much, that's for sure!  
Jesse & Cassidy: Huh?  
James and Butch: He always uses those bomb-thingys to get outta there when he's surrounded by people.  
Jesse: Ohhhh.....*looking over to the reception desk, her pupils become super-small* help...  
James and Butch: What? *look over to reception desk* Eeeppp!  
Cassidy: What, what is it? *looks over also, then does a double take* Yipes! Is t-that the...  
Jesse and Meowth: The Boss! (both faint)  
James, Butch, and Cassidy: and his wife...(they faint too.)  
Mondo: Ms. Jesse? Master James?  
Jesse, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch: x_x  
Mondo: -_-;;  
*meanwhile...*  
Giovanni: I'd like to get 2 rooms, please.  
Receptionist: How many to a room?  
Gio: Well, it's not for me and my family. Um...I'm a good friend of Saber and he asked me to get the rooms for his family, so as not to rouse his fans...  
Rec.: Ah...I got ya'. So, it'd probably be 2 to one room and 4 to the other?  
Gio: (shrugs) Guess so.  
Rec.: Okay...(types on the keyboard...) he's always gotten the luxury suites before, and they're available...shall I?  
Gio: Yeah. He said if those were available, to get em'.  
Rec.: Well, he's probably the only compeititor who can afford them...  
Gio: Good point.  
Rec. : (hands 2 sets of keys to Gio's wife, Esther) okay, that takes care of it. Do u know when Mr. Saber is supposed to be in?  
Gio: Not a clue.  
Rec.: Oh, darn. I wanted to meet him.  
Esther: Doesn't every woman?  
(the three of them laugh)  
*later that night...in Saber and Sabra's room...*  
Saber: Yay! *flops down on bed.* I am bushed!  
Sabra: I know! *flops down beside him.*  
Saber: I can't believe opening ceremonies are tommorrow...  
Sabra: *kisses him gently* yeah...  
*they lay there for a second, staring at the ceiling...*  
Sabra: when should we reveal our identities?  
Saber: Don't know...when the time is right, I suppose...  
Sabra: When's that going to be?  
Saber: (no response)  
Sabra: Saber? *finds he's fast asleep* *sighs* you and your falling asleep while I'm talking...*gets up and sets the alarm for 7:30 A.M. She then lies back down and, within minutes, has fallen asleep also...*  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
he-he. My first attempt at a S.S.B.M. fic! please, review!   
IT GETS BETTER!!! 


End file.
